Snapshots
by Clockwork Mockingbird
Summary: Life is about the little moments. ZoNa


Word challenge I got in an email. I was supposed to do something involving these words, but I decided to write a story about them instead! Hopefully this will help me get Remembrance up and running again. I've hit writer's block so hard I think I broke my nose, but hopefully the plot bunnies will return soon!

* * *

><p>Map<p>

There was much muttering, swearing, stumbling, yelling, and name calling before Nami snatched the parchment from Zoro's useless hands, shoved him in the opposite direction, and led them back home in under five minutes.

Laugh

The day had been the worst in recent memory, starting with no sleep and ending with him in a puddle of mud, covered from head to toe, glaring at Nami who had doubled over clutching her stomach, tears flowing down her face, and for the life of him Zoro found he couldn't be mad anymore.

Stare

Zoro felt the eyes of nearly every man on the beach burning holes in his back as he rubbed sunscreen on Nami's shoulders.

Blade

"My swords are not shiny, they're _deadly_- dammit woman quit laughing!"

Heart

The steady thumping in Zoro's chest ceased when he found her face down and not moving.

Man

"I'm more than just a swordsman you know."

Bar

"Honestly Zoro, how can you run into a giant metal pole sticking out of the wall?"

Cry

"I'll walk around the ship on my hands in my underwear if I have to, but please woman, just stop crying."

Time

Although life seemed endless at times, during a battle or the rare occasion he has Nami's hand in his, it all appeared impossibly brief.

Leak

"Okay, okay, you can sleep in here while the roof gets fixed, but you're staying on the floor and so help me if you snore I'll fine you ten thousand beli."

Dark

"Take my hand, otherwise I'll lose you somewhere and never get back to the ship."

Window

Zoro would have laughed at her dangling halfway out of the building if the image of her holding onto a narrow ledge several stories off the ground didn't terrify him so much.

Fear

Death was considering him, but the thing that worried Zoro the most was the fact that, in the middle of the cannon and gun fire, Nami had vanished from sight.

Sorry

"I already apologized, now stop hitting me!"

Drink

One night they decided to see just how much alcohol it would take to actually get them drunk- a decision they regretted in the morning when their heads began to pound and every drop of anything even remotely alcoholic had vanished off the island.

First

It was supposed to be perfect, but their lips crushed together too roughly, his grip was too tight, her nails dug into his shoulders, and a moment of doubt flashed in his mind before she smiled and kissed him again.

Surprise

Sanji was so shocked to find Zoro and Nami curled together in her bed he almost swallowed his cigarette, coughing so violently he woke the new couple up.

Dance

Nami spun around the deck in Zoro's arms, laughing up at the stars.

Talk

"I can't fix this if you won't tell me how!"

Smile

Zoro smiled at her and she felt like she could fly.

Fight

Nami was sick of hiding behind him and having him bleed, so this time she leapt into the battle and bled herself.

Sick

The wheezing sound she made when she breathed scared him more than he'd admit, even as he whispered shakily in her ear, "Dammit woman if you ever get cut up in battle again I'll start charging _you_ money."

Family

Usopp's teasing was enduring, but it was getting old fast and it was only a matter of time before Nami lost her patience and struck him with lightning.

Monster

"He can't ever hurt you again, and if he tries I'll kill the bastard myself."

Find

How he could possibly get lost a hundred feet from the ship was beyond her- it only took her five minutes to spot him, then another ten for her to control her laughter enough to approach him and tactfully peel the drunk man off his shoulders.

Wave

Nami threw her hand up in the air casually without turning around, the picture of nonchalance, sprinting away once she was out of sight and running straight into Zoro's arms to hide her tears.

Sneak

"There's no way they don't know what we get up to, so I say to hell with it."

Persistent

"Either we talk about it now or I swear to god I'm going to get you drunk again and you'll wake up Mrs. Zoro."

Date

"We should get married sometime next week."

Small

When he married Nami, Zoro swore he'd never love another woman for as long as he lived, a promise he kept until his daughter was born.

Shock

"I can't be having twins- it's not possible!"

Compass

Zoro watched the needle spin, turning the odd object with a puzzled expression when the needle stopped and pointed directly at his wife and children, then abruptly realized it wasn't about directions- it was about finding your way home.


End file.
